Finding the Ride
by SoNotPerfect
Summary: They thought it was over, but is it? When her daughter runs away for the strangest of reasons. Its up to the gang, to find Alex. Or is it too late. Join in the sequal for The Last Ride: To Maximum Level, in Finding the Ride. Fax, and other pairings. Not much action, but lots of adventure. T because I'm paranoid. In Max, Fang, and Alex's POV. I welcome you to Camp Gathering Mutants!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guy are happy. My trip was delayed so horray for you and boo for me. Don't get me wrong, I love wrinting, but honestly I really want to see my sister, my neices, and my nephew. I never get to see them. Besides, I get to play grown-up around my neices and nephew. That oppertunity does not come often. **

**You guys asked for the series, I give you series. I call this awesome, beautifuly written, and so on and so on, ****Finding the Ride****. Sees how Alex went missing in the last story, ****The Last Ride: To Maximum Level****. And if any of you read the last chapter for ****I Promise****, you will find, Alex actually left for a good cause. Confusing I know, but as you read I'm sure you will come to understand.**

**If any of you are confused about title, Max, Fang, and the whole gang are looking for Alex, who by the way has a last name as Ride. Story continues from the letter Alex wrote in ****The Last Ride.**

**So what are those famous words of history Angel dear?**

**Angel: SCROLL THE PAGE!**

**Me: Well said my young Grasshopper.  
**

**MAX**

_3 years after the battle_

Gosh was I tired. After giving birth to Christopher, who was sleeping in Fang's arms, it takes a lot of energy.

Let me fill you in on the past few years. Starting with the youngest child; Christopher or Chris, as we all call him, was 3 years old. He had dark brown hair, maybe blonde if it wasn't for Fang's dark hair. He had my fair skin, with the bonus of Fang's dark as midnight wings. The strangest thing was though, was his eyes. They changed colors so many times, and the change was noticable. His eyes could turn from blue, to brown, and all the way to obsidian black. He got angry, they were black. Calm, his eyes were blue. If he was okay or fairly happy, and his eyes would turn brown, from yours featherly.

Nig, well her story is kind of sad. Specially for me, Fang, Angel, and Iggy. Mostly Iggy. Nig's mother, the motormouth of the first flock, fashion diva, and and beauty queen, risked her life to save Iggy, who she had a crush on, and basically left us. Nig just so happened to show up after the fatful day, coming after her mother died and found her father an emotional wreck.

Nig is 9 at this point. Her hair was a dark brown, and frizzy as all get out. She had mocha colored skin, and Iggy's pale blue eyes. Her wings were white with dark brown streaks in her primary feathers. A good mixture of Nudge, and Iggy.

Oscar likes to act like a gaurd dog, or a watch dog. He is also the middle child of Fang and I. I swear he is like a younger version of Fang. The only thing he has from me is my fair skin, and brown eyes. Don't tell Oscar this, but I think he has a little crush on Nig. All he ever does, if not hidden in the trees being a 'watch dog', he is following Nig around. If there is one person he talks to the most these days, is Nig. Nig I'm postive, has a crush on Oscar.

Alex, is 10. Without a dout, she is my child. With my blonde hair, and my wings. Though her eyes are a mixture of brown, and black flecks. She is definatly the younger version of me, with the leadership skill, and stubborn attitude.

Kitty is 15, black spikey hair, and a fashion diva. Part panther, and bird. Can sneak up on you, better than Fang. She is a good fighter, and a naturalist. Since she can speak with all animals.

JoJo, is the female version of Fang. With the same black hair, black eyes, same black wings, and most of the time black clothes. If Fang did not cut his hair after a few months, it would be hard to pinpoint which is JoJo and which is Fang. Both Blaze and she, are 17 and have the relationship as me and Fang. Complicated at times, and both kids would do anything to save eachother.

Blaze is quiet, but is not related to Fang in any shape or form. He has brown curly hair, brown eyes, and his wings...amazing. Some may say his wings are more powerful then anyone else's. They are red as red can be. Phonix, if you read the fairy tale stories, is a huge bird that is of coarse red, and can breath fire, fly through fire, and shall I go on. No pun needed when I tell you, Blaze's gift is litteraly controling fire.

Angel, yes is younger than Blaze and JoJo being 15 years old, but has been in the most fights and battle. Her name says it all, with an innocent face, bright bouncy blonde curls, and bright blue eyes. She teaches the new sets of mutants, that join The Gathering, how to fight, kill, and block. She also teaches powerful mutants, how to use their powers.

Gazzy is 16, and the older/male version of Angel, with blonde spikey hair, and bright blue eyes. He, again with the new ets of mutants, teaches the uses of bombs, weapons, and so on. And no matter how many times I tell him not to, he teaches how to build them. With the help of Iggy of coarse.

Iggy, our chef, Fang and I, are 24. Fang has the job of teaching the somewhat knowing-how-to-fight kids. He teaches the advanced class of fighting. As soon as Angel feels good of a student, Fang gives him or her, his personal time. I on the other hand, care for the youngins, that are like 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. They reach 6 and its off to Angel they go. Iggy as I said before, is our chef. He teaches how to cook, and how to survive on you're own, out in the wilderness. Nig helps him out a lot when he is cooking.

Sam, Lissa, and J.J. are not part bird, but part bat, with the bat wings, and super sharp hearing. Believe it or not, I had no idea that it was possible for Lissa to wear dirty jeans, and a torn up t-shirt. Lissa and Sam are 24. J.J. is 23.

Life here at base camp, The Gathering, is easy. When Fang and I are not caring for the others, we go out and fly around searching for lost mutants, or hey, even the regular people. We run the camp, and we have an easy list to follow. We wake up in early mornings, fix our hammocks, go to the dinner tables and have breakfast, go to our first morning class, go to our second class, then third class, lunch, forth and fith class, free time, and bed. See simple right?

Jeb is the only human teacher here. He teaches human things such as math, and science. Me and him always joke that this was a college for mutants, instead of a camp.

Now the humanity that we saved, actually fixed the camp, into like 7 buildings. There are 2 seperate buildings for girls and boys. Some like to spend their free time in them, sleeping while other swim in our pond. Angel has her own building split for class, and her own room. Samething goes for Gazzy's weapon class, and Iggy's cooking class. Fang and I share our own building for sleeping and free time. The last building is mine, filled with toys, small hammocks, and yes changing stations for the babies. After having Chris, my motherly instinct came out a lot, even for the others. Fang taught his personal lesson on our building, but thats if you get lucky.

Each building was a log cabin, including water from a faucet, plumbing, exactly like a house.

You see, life is simple at Camp Gathering Mutants, or CGM. I have to say, I have never felt better.

At this time at night, you would find everyone asleep, besides a few who take turns in staying up and keeping watch.

My feet hit the cold floor as I walked in Fang and I's kitchen. My throat was dry and I needed water desperatly.

I heard flapping from outside, but I brushed it off. What really caught my eye, was a letter sitting in the kitchen island. My heart pounded hard as I read it.

_Dear Family,_

_ Sorry if I hurt you guys bu doing this, but i needed to get away. I'm tired of this. Of everything. I'll see you soon on your death beds. I know that sounds harsh, but you might be dead or dying when I see you again._

_Alex_

She ran. She ran from home. She ran from home, leaving me wondering what happened to have her made her do this. My daughter, my baby girl, ran from home. From me.

**DONE! The first chapter of ****Finding the Ride**** is done. Man, my fingers hurt now. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One review? *sniffle* Don't you love me and my awesome, wonderful, although there was that one chapter that kind of sucked, but you get my point, my extroidanary stories? *sigh* Just when I thought you did? Anyway, I had ideas and needed to type up a chapter.**

**So who went to Max and Fang's wedding? Oh it was wonderful! Little Angel was flower girl! And don't say anything to anyone, but . . . *whispers* Iggy hid adult toys in Max and Fang's luggage, so they are probably having some fun at their honeymoon. You never heard that from me.**

**Now where is Angel, Iggy, and Nudge? Guys! In position! **

**Angel: Uh...Iggy and Nudge are makeing out. Its just me.**

**Me: Oh boy. Next thing you know, it will be Nudge walking down the isle, and Iggy kissing the bride. Hey! Maybe Fang could hide the adult toys in their luggage next time.**

**Angel: Hello! Freaking little ears here! **

**Me: Sorry. Just saying. Anyway, Angel you do the honors...again.**

**Angel: SCROLL THE PAGE! **

**Me: Almost better than last time. **

**FANG**

Mmmm Max, mmmmm. More Max. PLEASE! GOD MORE!

"Fang! Wake up you perv!" Max yelled. "There is a freaking baby in your arms!" Oh god, I was talking in my sleep. And I was holding Chris!

I wiped my eyes grogigly. Max stood in front of me, fear written on her face, her shakey hands holding a piece of paper. I quickly sat a, surprisingly, still asleep Chris down.

"Max what is wrong?" I asked, wrapping her in a hug. "What is wrong Momma Bird?"

"Alex! She's gone!" I froze. "She's missing! Fang all she left was a note and she ran away!"

"What are you-" I yanked the note out of her hands, quickly skanning the familiur chicken scratch hand writing of Alex.

"What are we going to do? Damn it Fang! Alex is my first child to survive the experiments! I can't loose her!"

"Max just calm down, okay? Alex will come back. We'll wait a week, before going after her. Alright? Besides, we'll find her when we do Mutant Scouting. Alex will come back. She's a smart girl, and a great fighter. She can handle it." I whisperd in her ear. Although, I think I was trying to persuade myself.

"I guess you're right. Still! Fang, I can't just do nothing while she could be hurt or killed, or worse."

"What could be worse than being killed?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. Max whacked me on the head.

"Being captured by erasers, or white coats, or red coats, or-or"

"We haven't seen erasers, or white coats in a long time. Red coats wouldn't even dare mess with a child of Maximum Ride. See? Nothing to worry about. We'll continue like things are perfectly fine." I had no idea how I was going to calm Max down. I mean I could barly keep my cool. Max nodded and walked away. I could see the pain hidden deep in her brown eyes.

**TimeSkip**

"Alright left foot in front, legs apart, right foot behind, fist out and up. Good. Keep the stance there, punch, punch, punch, kick, punch, kick, duck, block, backward, stop." I watched as my student froze on the spot. His name was David, a small kid but a good fighter. He had blonde curly hair, and green eyes. He wasn't part of any animal, he was more like an advanced human. We call these mutants super heroes. Give them a name to be proud of. David had super senses, from his hearing, sight, smell, and even touch. His touch sense was a littl weird though. He could feel vibrations thorugh objects such as whole oceans. He could pin point where it came from too.

"Hey Fang, is it possible that I could be a better fighter than I already am?" David asked, his 8 year old face full of hope.

"Are you saying you thing it can happen, because I know it can happen. Listen, David there is never an 'impossible' at this camp. Everything is possible. Now you got off that mind...Keep your mind focus. You have amazing eye sight. Use that to your advantage. Focus your eyes, on your opponets's muscles. Watch how they move. Maybe try to find a kink in a joint. Aim your punchs in soft spots, such as nose, thigh, calf, stomach, and groin. Now while you have amazing senses, you have a choice of know and not knowing your weak spot. While knowing your weak spot, you can always protect that spot. But don't forget, to aways assume your enemy is a better fighter. Your emeny could calculate with your body stance, where you are protecting." I stopped. I'm really not used to talking this much. While Angel is a great teacher, she can only teach so much till her torn wings she gained from battle stops her. When she deems a strong, focused student, she'll send them to me. I give them personal lessons. "Not knowing, means you give an open attack to the person you are fighting. On the other hand, your opponet will be trying to figure it out, it gives you an enough time to throw a few punches and a kick, weakening the enemy. So which is your smarter move?"

"I-I don't know. Which is it? You've been fighting for your whole life. You tell me."

"I can't tell you that kid. It's always different for others. Now how about we head to the diner, get something to eat. Now while it's possible, it's hard to fight on an empty stomach." I stated. David's brightened, before he took off running. Did I forget to metion he is like extreamly fast?

Man, was I tired. Getting up in the middle of the night, was not a big up for me. I had just got Chris to sleep, when Max came shrieking in. Not to mention, being interupted in a really good dream.

I looked around Max and I's cabin. Like all others, it was pretty amzing. Natural stained wood cabin. Max and I shared a bedroom, bed in the middle, a couch area (which I held my classes), a bathroom to the right, and the kitchen was awesome.

Today was Monday, which meant a council meeting was tonight after bed time was in process. Meeting with the cabin leaders, teachers, with a bonus of Max and I. Concil meetings were sometimes classes for us old people, or a meeting. Tonight was no dout a meeting. Well, nothing you can do about it Fangy boy, just gather your silence up and stuff it in a can. You're going to talk tonight, whether you like it or not. Now let's eat.

The dining pavilion was big. Not overly huge, but still big. 4 rows of tables and 10 tables each. There was an extra 4 tables at the en of the pavilion, for food, and another 2 for drinks.

I grabbed my plate trudged on to 'Leaders' table. Max was already feeding Chris his bottle of milk, and baby food. She had bags under her eyes, and a pale complection. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her eyes still held pain, worry, and confusion. I guess a sleepless night, and a missing daughter can do that to you.

I locked eyes with Max, and almost as quick as I can say 'cheese' her face darkened. She scowled and muttered under her breath, before turning to Chris. She went soft, and quiet.

"Hey, something wrong?" I ask. Max turned to me once more, the same cold face as just a second ago.

"Oh nothing is wrong. Everything is absolutely perfect. Except for the fact that our daughter is missing, and _you _don't give a crap about it! My life is a freaking A+. Yes! Fang, something, everything, is freaking wrong! And you are acting like nothing is wrong! Do you not care, Alex could be freaking drowning, or at this point being stretched to death!" Max whispered yelled. I swallowed down my anger, and fisted up my hands.

"So you are saying, that I don't care? Max I care a whole lot about Alex! I care a whole damn lot! I'm just trying to keep it together, so I'm not worrying everyone else!" I hissed back, fury sketched in my words. Max knows me well enough, to know I care. "Just calm down!"

That ticked off Max. Fire lit up in her eyes, as she sent me a death glare. It sent chills down my spine. She shoved away the table, getting up. I got up as well.

"I will not calm down! I will not calm down, when my daughter is out there starving, or being killed off! No! Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" she screeched.

"I thought Alex was our daughter! And yes, I will tell you to calm down! You are overreacting!" I spat.

"And you are doing nothing! _We _are doing nothing, but continuing life as normal, and doing nothing to find Alex! So start doing _something, _and _maybe, _just maybe, I'll let you sleep in the cabin! Because so help me I will kick your ass right on the front porch!"

"Oh so you no longer care about me! Or are you forgetting who is taking care of your kid!"

"I thought Chris was _our _kid! And you know what! I cared for the whole freaking flock for years! You only sat back and watched!"

"Yea, and I guess I didn't search for them after you left us, and the white coats took them!"

"I was dead! You can not use that agaist me! You have done nothing to find Alex! Nothing changed since you done nothing in the past! You want to know what! I wish I freaking chose Dylan!" she yelled. That stung.

"Yea well I wish I never took in Alex or Oscar in! I guess _everything _was better when you were _dead._" I yelled back. Then it was silence. Max's face crumbled, when it hit me. Hatred burned in her eyes. The eyes I had come to love, as I grew up. Before I could stop it, Max built a wall, that I could no longer melt down. I could no longer read her like a book. It was like we were strangers all over again.

"Councilers! Take your campers to their cabins! I want them bathed and in bed! Angel take care of the little kids. Please and thank you. Children! Not a peep! If anyone hears so much as a pin drop, you will report it to me! Meeting starts in 2 hours! You are dismissed!" Max ordered. We watched in silence as everyone filed out.

"Max I-" I never got to finnish. A handprint started forming on my left cheek.

"Don't even! If you don't care about Alex, fine! You don't care about Chris, Oscar, and me. I hate you!" she choked, her voice cold.

"Max! Please! Just-"

"Shut up! I no longer care what you say!"

"Max-"

"I will see you at the meeting. There, we can all figure what we are going to do. We will carry on like this never happened. We were never together. This will be on a professional level. Goodbye Nick. Goodbye." she whispered. She grabbed Chris and walked off. I heard sniffling behind me. I turned just in time to see Oscar.

"Oscar. Buddie-"

"You are not my dad!" he muttered. He shoved me as he walked away. Oh god, I was loosing my family. First Max dies, and my world stopped moving. Then I get her back, and its like I can finally start over again, with Alex and Oscar. I almost loose her again in the battle, I'm loosing her now, I'm loosing my whole family.

I'm loosing myself. Again.

**Fang. Is. A. Douche.**

**Honestly, I didn't mean to make him sound so harsh. It was in the script. I had to. Anyways, the next chapter will be Alex's POV. Why? Well because, the first chapter was Max's, and this chapter was Fang's, and...you get the drift? **

**A shout out, to the only reveiwer that reviewed. **_**FangLovesMeMost **_**is one of the funniest author, I have encountered. Her story ****Radioactive ****needs some reviews. She needs 100, before she posts again, and I would love it, if you helped her out. Next chapter, you might find Max dreaming about Fang in a pink tutu. Because we all know how much Fang loves pink. **

**Iggy: Yea you should have seen him in a pink easter bunny costume, when it was easter. Thank Angel and Nudge for that. **

**Me: *gapes* How did you get here? Wheres Angel?**

**Iggy: Relax. Angel is playing with legos.**

**Angel: Am not! Iggy kidnapped me, and ducktaped me to a chair!**

**Iggy: I really should have ducktaped her mouth to.**

**Me: You what! Angel are you okay?!**

**Angel: Just perfect! Taped to a chair with a few explosives around me. I'm just peachy! Why do you ask?!**

**Me: Iggy you are so dead! **

**Iggy: Uh...tuck and roll!**

**Me: Tuck and what?! Iggy-**

**Iggy: Ah there, that should do it.**

**Angel: Why did you have to kill the only person who can write and update this story? It was just getting good!**

**Iggy: She is not dead. She is just asleep.**

**Angel: *starts chewing through the ducktape* Iggy I'm going to kill you!**

**Iggy: Wasn't that just said?**

**Angel: Yea well I mean it.**

**Iggy: Wait! What about-**

**Angel: Just say it already?**

**Iggy: Review! And leave some cookie dough! I'll give you cookies if you do! I'll even use Max's mom's recipe. Now who wants to help?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang. Is. A. Douche. I know I have said that already, but honestly in the stories when Fang left...I mean he just left a freaking heart felt note and left, not only breaking Max's heart, but burning ours and stomping on the ashes. Least Fang could do is fight for Max, or maybe not replace her with her evil twin that went googly eyed over him in NEVERMORE.**

**Now that I got that out of my system...I need to make a confession, about other pairings. Over all Max and Fang beat all others. Honestly, you can kick Dylan in a garbage disposal. (sorry Dylan lovers) Now Fang and Iggy...Its different, and quite interesting. Now while my head, religion, heart, and all that good stuff goes to guys, because of coarse I'm a gal, gay people are not that bad. Maybe the gay guys sometimes. I mean I have a gay guy friend. Don't tell him I said this, but he is honestly a douche too. It gets anooying when he tries to talk like a girl, and his fashion style...Ick. God I'm rambling.**

**I like figgy pairings, and Niggy pairngs, and even some Fang and dylan. Oh and Gazzy and Nudge, becuase they are so freaking cute together! Again Fax rules above all. Note: If you any other pairings just tell me. I might start one-shots for those who like other pairings besides Fax. And speaking of pairings, I had a friend who wanted a Gangel...Gazzy and Angel? But their brother and sister, and frankly I have a brother and writing a brother sister pairing would be just weird. In a way incest is cool, but its just weird and our right, I don't want to say gross, maybe really different, or extreamly different. In my opinion, anyone (girl and guy, guy and guy, girl and girl, brother and brother, sister and sister, or brother and sister) who would do absolutely anything, risk their life, yada yada yada, should have their on right to fall in love with whoever they want. Just as long as its not forceful (yuck), as long as 2 people share the same love for eachother, and share those heart pounding moments, or share the love at first sight, you get my point. **

**Go ahead hate me for it, but you can't force anyone into not loving someone. I swear Nudge has possesed me or something, with al this rambling. Hey maybe the flock is real, they're just dead and there goes the rambling. Like I said, I you want a pairing, just review it, or if your embarressed, you can PM me. **

**Gosh I have so much on my mind. I still have to pack for me delayed trip, I have one-shots to write (if anyone has pairing), I have this story to worry about, and so many freaking story ideas. I miss my ipod. I could totally type this stuff down in the NOTES app. I got it took away when I stole it from my bedroom and took it to school. Yes I stole from myself. Maybe not steal. And there is the rambling. *sigh***

**Now the reviews? Finally! I've had that thing up for what seems like the whole month. Not really, but still seems. 5 reviews! Yay! I think. *scratches chin in a thinking mode* Anyway!**

**The moment you have all been waiting for!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Guys, thats your cue! Iggy? Nudge? Angel? Come on! Where is Gazzy? Since he left me last time. Hellooooo!? God, Max and Fang leave me with freaking lazy people! *stomps off to find the Lazy People***

**Guys! What the heck are you doing?!**

**Gazzy:Watching tv. What does it look like?**

**Me: *facepalm* What part of "The moment you have all been waiting for." did you not understand?**

**Nudge: Oh that was right now. Because honestly, I think you need watch this show. There was a bride and she hit a girl because the girl was kissing her groom during their wedding. She looked like you, the girl. And the bride looked like Max. Come to think of it, the groom looked exactly like Fang. Hey, why do you have a black eye? Because I have some-**

**Me: SHUT UP! That was not a show, it was a freaking recorded video! You just- Uhg! Why?! **

**Iggy: I think you guys should just continue. No need to see this. SoNotPerfect is having a meltdown. Angel?**

**Angel: SCROLL THE FREAKING PAGE!**

**Iggy: Wow Angel! The best you have ever done! Well? You heard the girl. Scroll the page!**

**Angel: You suck. **

**Iggy: What?**

**Angel: Moving on! Story continues in Alex's POV, from the sneak peak in **_**I Promsie.**_

**ALEX**

_(A/N: Starts from where Max found Alex's runwaway note.)_

I watched as my mom slid out of bed and walked into the kitchen. I could no longer hold back tears, as her eyes landed on my letter.

I quickly jumped off my branch in a tree, putting on my super speed. I was going to Canada, where _they _took camp. Cold Canada. Now I have to admit, since I had been here last time, the sights I had seen were beautiful. But where I was going, was a secret orgainzation, hidden deep underground. How _they _built a palace there, I will never know.

Getting there was a snap, physically. Emotionally? Not so much.

It was winter in Canada. Least I thing it was. There was snow everywhere, but lots of trees, so a plus.

My feet crunched on white crisp snow. I found the border of _them. _I looked back once more. I could escape _them _right not. I could run back to my family. But even then, I couldn't escape. _They _would kill Haven. I had to join _them. _I had to lead _they're _army, or my family would be killed without a second thought

I have to join the RedCoats. I still have the memories, of when they came.

_flashback_

_I flew for a few miles, enjoying the sensation of wind between my feathers. I thrusted out my right fist, and put my left arm flat on my side, like Superman. I dipped and twirled, spinned. There was a moment I furled my wings, held them tight against my back, and dropped. I dropped through a cloud, which I will never do again, smiling like a madman. I shivered, when my clothes absorbed the unfallen rain from the not so fluffy cloud. _

_I unfurled my wings, and caught an updraft. My wing popped painfully out of place, which ment of coarse dropping out of the sky with no way of catching air. And of coarse landing on my right shoulder, and because my life is so freaking lucky, pooping that too out of place. _

_ "Ow." I whimpered. Not exactly crying out, my shoulder and wing was numb. I shakely stood up to my feet. I froze, as I heard a snap. I brought up my fist and stood my ground. _

_What came out of the shadows was a boy. My age, 10 years old. He had brown hair that hung over his bright blue eyes. He was pale and shaken up. A perfect 'You look like you've seen a ghost' moment. His eyes went wide as they landedon my wings. _

_There was a growl behind him. He got a scared face, before giving me a determined look. In a flash, he grabbed my arm and ran. _

_Now when I say this kid ran like a cheeta, believe me he ran like a cheeta. Ans his hold on me was super strong. Like kobalt strong. His hand never twitched, as I tried to rip away. I couldn't speak, the wind took my breath away. Not in a good way. If I could just get away, up and away. _

_There was a cliff edge upahead. I can take off there. The boy stopped giving off a snort and a smirk._

_ "You're not going anywhere with a popped wing and shoulder." He stated with cold humor. My eyes went wide. How the heck did he know I had a popped wing and shoulder._

_ "Let me go!" I yelled. He shook his head. Then my day got better when he whipped out wings that were the color of a Blue Jay's. Notice the sarcastic comment. He ran to the edge and dropped, with me in his arms. _

_It was when we were in the sky, that my rapture vision caught sight of the huge creatures. They were bigger than erasers, stronger. They were the wolven. I let out a choked sigh._

_ "The name is Haven, if you're intrested." the boy said._

_ "Yea well, you can let me go now." I said as a matter of factly. He dropped me, started picking at his nails. I struggled to fly, but pain in my shoulder and wing shot thorugh me. Arms wrapped around my waist, and I began to rose. _

_ "No. I don't think I can let you go. I mean if you want to go splat on the ground below..." _

_ "Fine! Just Fine! I swear I hate boys! My name is Alex, and how did you know I was going to take off, and how did you know I had a popped shoulder and wing?" I asked. _

_ "I read minds. I can also feel injuries, with in contact with someone."_

_ "Anything else I need to know about?"_

_ "I fly fast, I run fast, I'm super strong. I was created to destroy the Wolven." _

_Haven set down after a few miles. I didn't even notice his hands trail down to my wing, when a shock arched through my back. I held my shoulder, as I fluttered my wings._

_ "A little notice, before you pop someones bone in place." I muttered. "But thanks."_

_ "I'm not done yet." he said smugly. He rested his hands on my shoulder. "On the count of 3." he said. I nodded. "1." and another painful shock coursed through my spine. _

_ "You said 3! Not freaking 1!" I screeched. Haven shrugged his shoulders. _

_ "When you least expect it, is always best." he replied. _

_ "You need to come with me. I go to CGM. It means Camp-"_

_ "Camp Gathering Mutants. I know. I also know you are the daughter of Maximum Ride and Fang. I was held hostage by the RedCoats. I learned some stuff." he muttered. God this kid is annoying."Annoying? I think not. You're more annoying than the annoying orange. So Alex-" he never finished. Out of nowhere, a hand came down on the back of his neck, and he dropped like a stone. A shadow blocked the sun. The hand grabbed my neck and lifted me up. I gasped for air. My vision became fuzzy. _

_A Wolven grinned, his canines showing. _

_ "Hey litte girl. We have a mission. A mission to recuite a few new mutants. Since you're out here...You have 5 days, to say goodbye to your patetic family, and get to Canada. To the borders. You are going to be there, or your family, your brother, mother, everyone will be dead." he growled. He unclasped his fist from my neck, chuckling as he threw the unconcious form of Haven in a van. "See ya later Alex!" he laughed. _

_End Flashback_

I sobbed as I brushed away a low branch. When I walked to the door, 2 men were already standing there. They nodded, tapping on the metel door. It creaked as it slid open. I stepped in, and when the door closed, I was locked in. Green grass filed the little capsule I had entered. I waited pretty lights move upward, as I went down.

My breath was short, and my heart thumped hard. My vision was fuzzy, before I started blacking out and coming back. I passed out all together, when a voice whispered in my mind. _You should have not come Alex. I can't save you from the Wolven this time Alex. Be careful. _

**Ooooooohh! Who is the voice this time? Do you guys like Haven. Cute is he not? Oh and leave some reviews, and pairing ideas. **

**To those who reviewed, *hands over 3 virtual cookies* There! Now for my cookies! *eats 10* Hey! Don't judge! I never said I was the sharing type.**

**How would you rate this. 1-5?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was bored, wanted to write as always. I thought I might write a little on this chapter. Max needed to let cool off, and what better way than maybe punching a wall. Okay, not punching a wall. Lets try tearing it down and dancing on the rubble. But punching good too. **

**And too FangLovesMeMost, my wonderful bestfriend, and favorite author, I will do a 3-shot for you, in 1 chapter. I might be my longest chaptet. Hehe, I'm excited to write it. I'll do a Nazzy, Niggy, Eggy. Each will be different, but none will be related to eachother. **

**Alright we practiced this so... The moment you have all been waiting for!**

**Angel: The **

**Gazzy: Next**

**Nudge: Chapter**

**Iggy: For**

**All: Finding the Ride!**

**Me: Great job guys! Angel will you do the honors?**

**Angel: No. Gazzy can do it. **

**Me: Gazzy? Will you?**

**Gazzy: Hey Nudge, do me a favor. Do what she wants, I'm uh, kind of busy.**

**Nudge: Yea, I'm busy too. Iggy stay with her. Thanks!**

**Iggy: That was the shortest sentence I've heard from her. **

**Me: Just say it please.**

**Iggy: Hey Nudge come here please! Me and Nudge ar busy at the moment. *all walk away***

**Me: COME ON! SCROLL THE PAGE! HOW HARD WAS THAT?! This is what I get? Thanks a lot Max and Fang. **

**MAX**

Fang- Oh I'm sorry. I meant Nick- How could he say that?! And to think I trusted him! I was hurt. Alex was missing, and Nick just made things worse. Why do things have to be so complicated?

I watched Chris as he slept. Tears ran down my cheeks. God, I just wanted to rip something apart. I grabbed a pillow and tore it easily. Fang's hoodie didn't last much. I was tempted to break his laptop, but I wasn't that mean.

My ear drums pricked, as I heard soft foot steps toward me. I squeezed my eyes shut and curled up in a ball. Arms wrapped around me. I felt wetness on my shoulder. Oscar was sniffling, trying to dry his eyes.

"Hey baby. Shh, its okay. Hey look at me. Whats wrong?" I asked. Oscar shrugged his shoulders, staying silent. "Hey listen to me. Everything will be alright. I whispered. I stiffened when I heard the door open. Nick stepped through the doorway. His face was red, his dark eyes red and watery. I let out a silent gasp. Nick never cried. Not even when Angel went missing. And Angel was the one he held, and took care of. He kissed her booboos, and told her bedtime stories.

Oscar scowled, grabbed Chris, and ran out the door. Fang's face crumbled when he was ignored. He looked up to me, and our eyes met. His closed off, loosing any sign of emotion.

"I'm sorry. This isn't my house." he muttered.

"So what? Now you're going to ignore me?!"

"You said it was on professional level, Maximum! You said that! Not me!"

"Because that was the way you were acting! Someone professional would wait, while a father would go after his daughter!" I spat at him.

"Fine! I will go after my daughter! But you will stay here!" he ordered.

"No! She is my daighter, just as she yours! We go together!" Fang just shook his head. He was infront of me in 2 long strides. Hands wrapped around my arms. Fang gave me a deadly glare.

"You are not going anywhere, Maximum Ride! I'm loosing you again! I can't loose you again! I lost you once. It won't happen again."

"Why do you care! As far as I know, it would have been better if I was still dead." I muttered. Fang's smashed his lips on mine. Once again, everything disapeared. My body melted in his grasp. I moaned as his tounge traced my bottom lip. It reminded me, of the first time he kissed me. How his soft lips would move agaist mine.

"Fogive me." he whispered. His lips trailed down my neck. My jacket slipped off. Fang's finger slipped beneath the hem of my shirt.

"No. You don't love me." I reponded, sourness written in my voice. Fang placed a hand on my thigh, bringing my leg around his waist. I jumped and wrapped both my legs. I felt air agaist my bare back, as Fang slipped up my shirt. I was so lost in Fang, I didn't even notice he carried me to our bed.

"Let me prove to you, that I love you Max. Please? Let me tell you a story. Just believe me. I've always been in love with you." he whispered. I nodded my head, still lost in his touch.

Fang succeded in freeing us from our clothes. Goosebumps rose everywhere. Pleasure took its toll in my stomach.

"Did you know, that love birds slowly die, if they're missing they're partner." he said agaist my chest, softly. I moaned as he traced his finger down my stomach. "And did you know, that you were my love bird. It killed me, as I watched life slipped from your eyes. Your brown eyes that laughed as Gazzy told jokes, or worried when Angel was sick. Or even ignoring Nudge's chattering. I watched as you would slide something towards Iggy, when he was feeling for an object."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did that too you." I bit his earlobe. Fang groaned, his teeth bit into my shoulder. Pain and pleasure rolled between us. I bit back a shriek as his tounge licked away my blood. If I wasn't so gone in him, it might have been revolting, but honestly it just made things better.

Fang brought his lips back up to mine. He pulled away. Our noses touched. He looked into my eyes, and for a moment, I could see the pain I caused him, the love he had for me.

"I love you Max. I love you so much. Please don't leave me, Max. Don't leave me." he begged. I nodded, only sinking in pleasure. Stars lifted and I couldn't help but see a future with him. With my Fang.

**TimeSkipSorryThatsAsCloseToALemonI'llDo**

"Come on baby. It's time to wake up. We have a meeting to go to." a voice whispered. Imaginary fingers trailed down my spine. I opened my eyes into the face of Fang. He still had sweat on his forehead.

"I don't want to get up." I mumbled. "Stay." I heard Fang chuckle, as I closed my eyes.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, you were the one that set the time. Remember? Come on babe. Get your little butt up, dressed, and ready to go."

God I hate meeting days. I slipped on my clothes, and hurridly grabbed an apple. I found Fang outside, kicking up dirt, smiling.

"Someone is happy." I laughed. Fang looked up to me and grinned, his pearly white teeth showing. I almost melted to a puddle.

"I am, though I think I'm sick." he said smugly. "I think I caught the Love Bug." he whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"Come on you love sick puppy dog." I joked. I started walking to the pavilion, when a warm hand wrapped around mine. I looked into Fang's eyes.

"I really am sorry, Max." he said. His hand tightened on mine.

"I know."

When Fang and I got to the pavilion, eyes landed on our linked hands. Some started whispering, and some chuckled. Angel, clearly reading Fang's mind, and mine, she gave me a smug look and shook her head.

_Not a word, Angel dearest. Not one word._

I looked around the table of councilers and teachers. Iggy was talking with our boys' counciler Jacob Stance, a light brown hair 19 year old. He had some of the weirdest eyes. Purple that would turn to a dark blue. He could shapeshift. Our girls' counciler was Izzy, a blonde and grey eyed 18 year old. She was flexible. Like really flexible. Izzy and Jacob kind of had a thing going since they first met, when the camp was being built.

Angel was talking with Izzy, still giving me smug looks. Iggy shared a conversation with Jacob, plus Gazzy who had to jump in. Then me and Fang.

"Guys! Attention!" Fang yelled. I gave him a thankful look. He just smirked.

"As you know, Alex my-our daughter went missing. She ran, only leaving a note. We have to find her."

"What if she is dead?" a voice, only belonging to Izzy. I sent s glare her way.

"Then we will find her body and bring her back. And she is not dead."

"We have to assume she is alive. Otherwise Max and Fang could be dead when they were out searching for more campers." Angel stated.

"But they aren't dead."

"Exactly. So Alex is not dead. I think we should order a mission to search for her."

"Angel, we don't even know where to look! We can't just search the whole world, to look for her!"

"You don't know where she is, but someone does! Her power-I've been her teacher for a while. Teaching her the basic stuff to her powers. Her onw special power is looking into the past, present, and future. She can pull puzzle pieces from the past, and figure out information. Her present declares times, and places. Future, she can save a life. She was part of the Second Flock."

"Angel, who the hell is it?" I asked quickly. If there was a way to save her, I would. Alex was my baby. And I was going to save my baby.

Angel stayed silent. She turned her eyes to the girls' cabin. Her eyebrows crinkled in thought. She got up and took off running.

"Angel who is it?" Fang yelled. Worry filled his eyes.

_Kitty_

I took off running with Angel. Thats it! Kitty was known in the Second Flock, she was the one that gathered the flock together, warned us of the battle was not near it was here. But that was 3 years ago.

Images flashed through my mind. Alex walking right past Wolven, her head held high as she stslked. I couldn't hear her, but I knew what she was doing. She was leading. Then I saw Alex, strapped to a table struggling against straps. RedCoats surrounded her. They brought out a vial of a blue liquid. 3 needles at the end of that vial, jammed in her neck. Her were wide, before her whole body went limp. I watched as Alex grew fast. She was no longer 10, but she looked 17.

_That serum made her age faster. It stopped at a point. They're going to do the same to a me. _A voice whispered. It wasn't Angel's, but it sounded like a young boy.

I was slammed with pain and blackness. Voices yelling for me, unseen hands around me. I wanted to get out of this nightmare. As bad as it sounds, I didn't want to be a mother, a lover, I just wanted to be on the run. I wanted to be a 14 year old, normal girl. I wanted to be Maxine, and not Maximum. I didn't want to fight, I wanted to live.

But this is my life we're talking about. I don't get off that easily.

**Bad, good, great? I'm not sure if I should be happy about it or rather disappointed, about this chapter. **

**So Alex can age faster, but she can still shapeshift (from the last story). Kitty can read Past, Present, Future. Fang and Max got hot and sweaty (no lemons. srry). And the RedCoats are out to get us. Just an everyday life with the floock. **

**Review and you get mental cookies. Now I'm off to write a few different pairings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am extreamly sorry! I did not get to leave a note that I was on leave for a few weeks. The day I was going to leave a note, was also the day I was leaveing for my sister's house. And so, because apprently South Carolina has no internet anywhere, I still could not leave a note. I searched long and hard for a computer with internet. And when I found one, I only had time to leave a few PMs.**

**On that happy note, a little rewind on the things in S.C. **

**For one, I was the oldest kid in daycare. I learned kids 10 years or younger are shorter than me. I learned that kindergarden through 5th grade kids, are more a punishment than anything. It's still amazining teachers survive it. I also learned my neice is a bigger brat then my sister.**

**I have a dog to thank, for teaching me how to swim. I was simply sitting at the edge of the pool, (deep end might I add), wishing I could swim because I really wanted to jump off the diving board, when a big chocolate lab came up behind me, jumped on my back and knocked me in the water. And because this special dog felt guilty he dumped me in the water, he dicided to jump in the water, doggie paddle towards me, and lick my face off. So now when I do canon balls in the deep end of the pool, I always doggie paddle.**

**After the amazing dog taught me to swim, I did canon balls off the diving board at the beach. Course I did that a couple hundred times. The first hundred was filled with learning to drown.**

**Went shopping. I know. Beleive me I was shocked when I started liking to shop. So I got new clothes, and a new bathing suit. **

**I have said it once and I will say it again, I hate imaginantion. You have know idea how hard it is to think of such wonderful ideas, and not have a computer around, WITH INTERNET! I didn't even have a notebook, or peice of paper. I only had a pencil. So with my pencil and my imaginary wish-it-was-real peice of paper, I came up with lots of cool ideas for tons of stories.**

**On that happy note, again, a Will-you-forgive-me-I-didn't-warn-you-I-was-leavin g, I will be doing another story for you, hopefully a long story with romance.**

**Whooo! All this typing! I think this is the most I have typed when it comes to A/Ns. **

**Because I am not James Patterson, and because the site clearly says FANfiction, I do not own the flock. I would push the 'Disown' button over and over again, but seems how I never owned them, and it would seem like I was dissing them...Do you see where I'm going.**

**With further more stuff to talk about, I give you the next chapter of ****Finding the Ride.**** Scroll the page! Wow, I am out of practise.**

**FANG**

"Angel! What the heck happened back there!?"

"I don't know! One second her thoughts are loud and clear, the next its blank! Just blank! That only happens when someone dies, or I get intersepted. Since she's not dead, I must have been intersepted. I told her 'Kitty' and she just goes blank. I don't know who or where the someone is, but they got in quick. God I need to think!" I watched as Angel ran out the door.

After Max collasped, all I could do was worry over her. And after hearing that someone got into her head and it wasn't Angel? First, my daughter is missing. Seocnd, my oldest son hates me. And now third, Max is collapsing.

Max shifted in her slumber, groaning. Her eyebrows furrowed and her simple frown turned into a scowl. I glared at the fact I couldn't read her mind. If just once, I could sneak a peak into her thoughts, I would have gladly given a million dollers.

I let my fingertips trace Max's jaw to her ear. Her scowl dropped from her face. It lifted my heart when it was replaced with a smile.

Max crooned her neck towards my touch. Her eyebrows still furrowed, but I was happy she relaxed some.

"Dad!" a voice yelled from my right. I squeeze my eyes tight and let out a sight. "What happened? Angel said she just dropped. Is Mom okay?"

"Yea, your Mom is fine. She just sort of had a break down. Thats all."

"I'm sorry." Oscar apoligized. I nodded my head. Conversations with Oscar were easy. He was like Max in many ways with the 'never back down' and the 'I'm boss' attitudes. But he was also quiet like me, and prefered small talk.

I looked up Oscar. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and became interested with the floor.

"Alex is missing. Isn't she?" he asked. He looked up to me, a dead look in his eyes. I was shocked at first, but it surfaced that Alex was the first person he had. He had no friend, no mother, no father. He only had his sister.

I nodded and I swear I heard a almost silent cry, reach his throat. He sunk down to the floor, his back agaist the wall. I got up from my place and walked over to him. When I sat by him, he didn't look up.

"You know Angel was captured when she was 6. We were out picking strawberries when erasers came. We fought long and hard, but soon it was impossible to get her back. At the time, I thought we would never see her again because truthfully, I did not want to go back to the school. I was terrified." I paused and let my words sink. Oscar, with his head buried in his arms, nodded. "But your mother being who she is, made up a plan and packed. Iggy, being blind was staying, and of coarse so was Gazzy. Max and-" I stopped. Momentarily frozen. "It was Max, Nudge, and I. We left and soon your Mom see fit to play hero and save a girl. Nudge and I went to a cave and waited. Had a snack and soon when I realized how long it been since I had last seen Max. It had been a full week before she returned. Gazzy and Iggy had found Nudge and I after blowing up stuff. Max was livid when she found the 2 boys wth us." I chuckled at the memory of Max's face, as she scolled Iggy and Gazzy.

"What is your point Dad?" Oscar asked annoyed.

"We saved Angel obviously. We got captured ourselves, which wasn't really the plan. Though I think the funny part was the hawks that liked to claw out the evil eyeballs of scientist, but we saved Angel. And we're going to save your sister." I said in a low whisper. Oscar brought his tear soaked face up and buried his face in my chest.

"I want my sister back." he cried. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "I want my sister back daddy." Again I was shocked he called me daddy. Then again, he's only 9 years old.

"You'll get her back. We all will."

"You know, I wish I had a camera right now." came a low gruff voice. "That I'd give it to JoJo, and show her what an emotionl brother she has.

"Blaze. What are you doing here.?" Blaze shrugged his shoulders.

"I just came to check up on Max. She was after all, my first friend and savior. She popped the latch on my cage, got me out of there."

"Yea. She likes to do all lot of saving. Almost got her killed once, but then again thats not surprising." I noted. He nodded his head, when something came to mind. "So you like my sister?" Blaze's face went went red, and I swear on every blade of grass on this messed up world, the floor started steeming.

"Chill out! You're going to burn down my house!"

"Sorry. Yea JoJo is very- I can't explain. She's just-"

"I get it. Right wing woman, bestfriend, and all that mushy good stuff?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Blaze nodded.

"I mean we're already together, I just wish I could do more for her."

"Listen kid, if you put up with JoJo this long, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Yea well, she's afraid for me to use my power. I don't know why, she won't tell me." he muttered. I sighed. Damn, Iggy must have annoyed for a long time, with the talks we had about Max. I was slightly annoyed, but you know how that love thing goes for teens. "See you later Fang." Blaze threw over his shoulder. I watched as he walked out the door.

Oscar was asleep, when I placed him beside Max. Out of habit I guess, Max wrapped her arm around his small figure, and nestled her cheek on his head. Now I understood Blaze and wanting to have a camera.

"Alright Angel what did Kitty say exactly? I need info." Max let out. Ever since she collapsed, I've been keeping my eye one her.

"She said something about a serum that makes you older looking. She said she and older version of Alex only moments after she was injected. Kitty said that she was planning an attack against us. She went to the RedCoats on he own terms, and now she plans to lead a whole army to all exterminate us." Angel finished.

"Thats what I saw!" Max exclaimed. I looked for an explanation, worry written on my face. "Right before I faited, I saw Alex strapped to a gurny when then they forced a vial of blue liqid into her neck. I watched as she grew to look 17. The image changed and I saw her leading a whole army of Wolven."

"Wolven."Angel mouthed. "I remember them." She looked over her shoulder and I knew what she was thinking. A ripped wing. I shivered. It was the one thing, most absolute fragile thing we had, that would never heel if injured. The place where our wings meet our back. I can't say that I know what it feels like, "Feels like acid, hot water, and the Angel of Death licking your back. MOST painful thing you would experience." Angel grounded throught her teeth. She read my mind, again.

Iggy walked into our little chat, with 4 platters of chocolate cake.

"Hey guys. 4 chocolate cakes. Each for Max, Angel,Gazzy, and me. And because I love my handsom dear brother, Fangles I will be right back with your heavenly hash."

"I'd say bomb the place, find Alex, and get out." Gazzy offered.

"Doesn't work that way Gazzy. Alex is planning an attack with, need I remind you, _Wolven!" _

"Angel, we did not give up on you when you were captured. How would you feel if we just left you there?" Max asked. She had a hurt look on her face. I could undersand her. How could Angel just say that?

"We don't know where she is though." Gazzy said, taking attention off his sister.

"Canada. She's in Canada. Thats what kitty said."

"Then its settled. We have a week to train harder, before we can start packing. We can find out a plan when we get there. Angel can stay with Chris. Besides, I'd feel safer if she stayed.

"So Fang, Max, Iggy, awesome! We haven't had a rescue mission in a- nevermind"

"Gazzy, we'll be taking a lot more people than that. Oscar can stay. Kitty, Lissa, Sam, a few others." Max said.

"I can bring my oldest, best fighters." I added. Max nodded.

"I refuse to let Nig go. I lost her mother, I'm not loosing her too." Iggy stated as her walked in with my bowl of icecream. I saw saddness in his eyes. Nudge was everything to him. He loved to joke around with her, annoy the hell out of her. I remember him putting a stink bomb in her stuff. Coarse he earned a glare from Max, and a talk from Nudge.

If I were to loose Max like Iggy lot Nudge, I'd probably loose any soul I had. Angel met my eyes and gave me a sympathetic smile. She gave one to Iggy too, thought he couldn't see it.

"I'll start recuiting fighters. Maybe we should have a class all together? And Angel, I think its time to start teaching the little ones to fight. Whether they're 2 or 3 years old. They need to know how to nefend themselves."

Once we all came agreement, we seperated to our beds. Oscar had left to got to his cabin hours ago. Max was silent the whole time. She sat on our bed, her head in her hands. I knelt in front of her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me.

"Hey. Its going to be all right. We're going to get throught this."

"Why? Why does she want to kill us?" Max's face heart breaking. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"She does not want to kill us. She's just been-" I was lost for words. "Corrupt. They invaded her head. Could have stolen her memories, and replaced them with fake ones.

"But what if she doesn't love me? What if I wasn't there for her enough?"

"I only have one question for you. Who the hell are you?! Of coarse she loves you! She's your daughter for Pete's sake! And you there for as long as you could be there. Thats enough for her. Just as long as your there, no matter how long."

"I love you Fang." she whispered. My heart warmed. I smashed my lips on hers and lifted her from the edge. I layed her down softly, peppering her face in kisses. My fingers inched towards her waist. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh no you don't. Don't you dare!" she warned. She yelped as I started tickling her sides.

"Fang! Stop!...S-Stop!...My s-sides hurt!...Stop tickling meeee!" she laughed. I stopped and locked my lips with hers. It was sweet and slow. I felt her fingers find home in my hair. Her tounge licked my lip and I opened my mouth gladly.

The rest is history. Then again it isn't. First, my daughter is still missing. Second, Oscar doesn't hate me thought he still resents me. And third, Max likes to punch people who think her weak just because she collapsed.

**Great ending! Good, I got that out of my system. Remember when I said I had so many story ideas so I hate imagination? Yea well, I am going to use one of those story ideas. And you get to choose!**

**This first story idea, has been bugging the crap out of me. What if Max and Fang were actually brother and sister? Same mom, same dad? Same sisblings, same friends? They can't be half brother and sister, they are both full brother and sister. If they were brother and sister would you guys still say they're your OTP? Would you still let them get together? Now, I'm not into incest, quite frankly trying to imagine my brother, my boyfriend, is more horrifying than any scary movie I have seen and will ever see. But it just bugged me, when clearly Max and Fang are supposed to be together, but how can they be together when they are brother and sister. Grr! Like I said, me and my imagination. Anyway, here is a summery.**

Max watched his brother flirt with the giggly red head._ Stupid red haired girl. Fang doesn't deserve her. _Max thought to herself. _He deserves someone who knows him. Someone with an attitude. Someone who would dare him to say 'no' to. Someone kind of like me_. Later, Fang watched as Max kissed Sam, the new kid at school. _What does she see in him? Scrawny little weiner needs to be down on his knees worshipping her. Max is a goddess. He is a molded piece of bread. He's lower than a piece of bread. Max needs someone to love her, not lust over her. My sister deserves more than him. My sister Max, deserves someone, more like me. _

**See what I mean?! Its freaking buggin me! I mean if Fang and Max were brother and sister, I'd still pin them for my favorite couple. I mean its like accepting gay people. As long as the 2 people love eachother, than why can't they be together. Same thing sits here.**

**My other story idea was a alternate story of Nevermore. It's been done yes, but I plan Fang to die! Die! Die! Die! Just kidding! Don't tell me you took me seriously! How could I do that to Fangy Wany?! No, he would die just a little bit. **

We were in. We were finally in hell. Coarse what's hell without demons. erasers came at us everywhere, while scientist blocked the door I was most willing to in. I went into auto piolet, breaking bones, and snapping punches. Ari stepped infront of me, a crooked sadistic smile on his face. "You're too late Max. You're friend is mine. My servant, slave, he works with me now."

"Fang is no one's! He is not someone to tell what to do, Ari!" I threw my fist out and heard a satifying crunch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jerked. Ari went down like a ton of bricks. I ran towards the doors and the whitecoats like rag dolls. I threw open the doors, and darkness surrounded me. I ignored the fighting behind me as I closed the doors. And because hell wasn't hell without the devil himself. A huge eraser, and I mean huge erase, whimpered in glimper of light. He was a new version. What have they done? He whimpered again, his eyes were black, and suddenly my world crashed down. This black furry huge eraser, was someone I know. I desperatly tried to foind his or her name. The huge eraser's chains raked agaist the cold floor, as he crawled away.

"Get away!" he bellowed. "Max! Please! Just run!" he screamed. I ignored him and knelt down. I grabbbed his muzzle and brought his eyes to mine. Black obsidian eyes met my chocolate brown ones. I petted him and scratched him like he was a puppy. His eyes rolled back in his head, which didn't surprise me since no muntant gets affection in hell. I waited as he started to morph into a person. I quickly rearanged his leg so it covered stuff before holding his head in my lap. Olive toned skin replaced the fur. A nose replaced his muzzle. Hands replaced the paws which lay on my thigh. I waited for his eyes to change to a color like green, or blue. Instead they stayed the same.

"Max." he whispered. My stomach dropped, as I looked at the 20 looking year old. His hair was black that hung over his dark eyes. I knew this guy. I knew this guy inside and out. He was pinned the silent guy. He was much more than that. He was my right wing man, my bestfriend, my crush, the guy i grew up with. Suddenly the world had no meaning as I crashed my lips to his. I know. Real smart Max. Kiss a stranger. But this guy was no stranger. He was...

"Fang! You're alive!"

**A tear slowly trails down my cheek as I finish writing that. It made me cry! I have to say something, when I write the story, it won't sound like these summeries. I will probably do a little detail fixing uping.**

**Okay guys, confession time. I murdered Bella because she stole Edward from me. I did! I slit her throat! Don't believe me! How could you dout me! Anyways my real confession is that I'm getting tired of writing Fax stuff. Don't get me wrong they're still my OTP, but whoo this is a lot Max an Fang stuff. I want to do a Miggy story, and because I have no problem gay guys, a figgy pairing. The only problem I have with gay guys, is that they're always cute. Have you noticed the majority of gay guys, they are like extreamly cute?**

**Here is my Miggy story.**

Getting my sight has advanages. You no longer get to stay in the dark, you get to see tons of colors, a sunset, a moon, yea sight has advantages. It has disadvantages too. Least one big one. Seeing your bestfriend's hot girlfriend for the first time and instantly become attached. What was that other one? Oh yea, your bestfriend being Fang who kills erasers, whitecoats, and birdkids who go after his girlfriend. Yea, sight has some disadvantages too.

**Ahh, it's okay. It was short but interesting. Anyways...To the Figgyness!**

Iggy gained his sight back, and he gained a crush. Damn his ife sucks. When he has a crsh on his bestfriend's girlfriend, but has unknowingly grown feelings for his bestfriend. Who will win is heart the sarcastic, sexy Maximum Ride. Or the quiet guy he grown up with, got into trouble with and most certianly fell in love with. Is he going to test his friendship, or rip it apart with his brother. Will he be disowned, or loved forever. Maybe, he should just leave before he gets hurt? Or does it take an actual super hero to save him from him.

**Complicated I know, but if I do this story it will sound so much better.**

**I need some reviews! Tell me you love me so much! Not really. But leave your choice of story and when majority rules...I'll try to start soon. This is a competition! May the best story win!**

**SoNotPerfect sighning out! **


	6. PLEASE READ

**No reviews. I am hurt. Be lucky I was bored. I was just going to read and wonder where my **_**faithful, **_**and **_**loyal, **_**readers went. So to those who review this time, you will be forgiven. Alsa, like I said I was bored. I am not posting another chapter to this story, until I get reviews. So to make up for it, I am doing excerpts randomly written for the summeries, in the latest chapter. Maybe that will help you choose.**

**Brother as to Boyfriend, as to Sister to Girlfriend**

Max chewed on her cookie, and sat. She waited...and waited...and waited. I glanced out the window and what she saw made her stomach turn. She watched her brother press against the giggly, red-headed, bitch called Lissa, stuffing his tounge down her throat. Out of the million things Max wanted to throw up over, Fang and his girlfriend's make out was her number one.

Max grumbled as she flicked her car keys towards the wall. It was disgusting to find Fang with sluts like Lissa. Hell, they don't even know Fang. They just like licking his abs, licking his own tounge, and getting down his pants.

While Fang was a player with his friends, he could never fool his sister. He was quiet, which made the talking to him that much easier. His songs were filled with emotion that could only be seen in his eyes. He never told a secret, and he refused to let anyone touch his sister. He was protective, strong, and...romantic?

Max shook her head, ridding the thoughts that bubbled in her mind. Max grabbed eight more cookies, before disappearing to her room.

Fang diserves better. He deserves a girl that would stand up for her own. A girl that understood him for who he really is. Someone, who would see past his flaws, and love him for him. Not for the money, not for the popularity, or even sex. Someone like Max herself.

As Max walked to her room, she failed to see Fang push the red-head away, as her fingers threaten to rip his shirt off. He shook his head and walked away. As he walked back into the kitchen that once held Max, he noticed his sisters keys laying three feet away from him. He also took notice to the clawed seat Max had sat on. Max only clawed when she was angered. Half the cookies were gone, which surprised Fang a lot. If there was fresh cookies in the house, they wound have been gone in a second, devoured, and into Max's belly.

When Fang grabbed a cookie himself, he heard talking and came to the idea Max was talking to one of her friends.

"Hey Sam." Max said. Fang gritted his teeth as he heard the boy's name. Fang hated him. Sam was scrawny, a loser, he had stolen his sitster's heart. Though he never understood why Max liked him, Fang accepted him. Max ever deserved a weiner like Sam. She deserved someone so much better.

Max was stubburn, and hard-headed. When she was baby sitting her neice and nephew, Angel and Gazzy, you could see the love and adoration on her face. But even then she found it hard to listen to anyone, obeyed no rules, broke most of them for fun. Max was her own boss. She didn't take crap from anyone. In other words, she was an untamed beast.

Max was the beast. She needed someone to tame her. What is a beast without its tamer. Sam couldn't do that. He couldn't tame Max. He couldn't bring her down on her knees like Fang could. If anything, Sam needed to be on his knees.

Fang listened in their conversation. He squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the stool he sat on.

"Yea I was planning on coming to your house, but I heard you had plans." Max said saddly. Fang snorted. Sam didn't have plans. I mean if you called doing a slut's homework for sex than I guess he's busy. Fang slammed his fist down.

His siter did not deserve someone so low. She needed someone as stubburn as her, someone who would actually dare her, and threaten her. She deserved a beast herself. She needed someone exactly like Fang.

Max hung up her phone, rolling her eyes at Sam's humor. She snapped her phone shut and presumed to eating the rest of her cookies. A knock sounded at her door.

"Come in." she mumbled, a mouthfull of chocolate cookie.

"Sup' Max. Wonderin' if you want to play some basketball at the old coart. No one plays there any more." Fang asked, hope rising in his chest.

"Yea sure, just let me get changed." Max didn't wait for her brother to back out of her doorway. She just pulled her shirt off, leaving her sports bra on.

Fang's eyes went wide at his sister's action. He stared at his sister's beauty unable to take his eyes off her. _God she's beautiful! _Fang twisted his head away from her, closing her door silently in the process. What is worng with him, calling his sister beautiful. He pushed his thoughts down and continued his way towards the basketball coart.

After Max changed she strolled her way to their meeting place. Fang was already shooting hopps. Max paused to look at her brother. She watched his muscles flex, his abs moving at his jumps, lands, and shuffles. Fang was _shirtless. _Max shook her head and took off running.

She stoll the ball quickly,chuckling under her breath. She turned her body in the air, her hands landing on the hoop as she dunked the ball. She dropped and met her brother's shock filled eyes. She smirked and cauth the ball in one hand, her eyes not moving from his own.

"Close the trap, you'll catch flies." she laughed. Fang snapped his mouth closed, shaking his head. He faked wlking towards her before he too started running.

Max lost grip on the ball. Fang dribbled towards the side, stopped, leaped, the ball soured though the air. Max and Fang shot forward once again, beating the pavement to get the ball.

Fang slammed agaist Max, his arm finding home around her waist. He twisted his body down, Max on top, and landed hard.

The siblings' eyes were wide, the basketball all but forgotton. Their breathing was fast and ragid.

"Fang! Oh god! I am so sorry!" Max choked out. Fang waved it off before looking down in their position. Max sat between his thighs, their legs tangled. Max's hands were at his shoulders, her elbows supporting her wait.

Fang looked deep into the girl's eyes. He could get lost in the milky brown orbs. His right hand trailed up her arm and into her blonde hair. Max's eyes closed in pleasure as the boy's hand brushed her scalp.

Finally, Fang cupped the back of Max's neck and gently pulled down. Her lips landed on his own, and fireworks exploded.

Soft lips on his was the best damn feeling Fang had. Never in his life had Fang experince the sparks that flew between them. Max's arms looped around Fang's neck, her fingers threaded through his black midnight hair. Her tounge slipped past her lips and trailed his bottom one.

Fang twisted their bodies, his on top and her's on bottom. His hand roamed at her sides. He tilted his head deapening the kiss. Jolts of electricity pulsed in his veins.

_Don't stop. _Max thought. _Please of all thats holy please don't stop._ She tightened her grip against his body. His heat flowed into her's.

_This is my sister! Why! Oh god, why can my sister do this to me?! _Fang struggled to pull away but couldn't. Instead, his fingers slipped past the hem of her shirt and landed on her stomach.

Max pulled away gasping, shivering from his hot touch. Their eyes locked, and for the first time they reliezed at what had just happened between them. Fang shot up from her body, backing away slowy. Max lifted herself on her elbows, her cheeks hot as the sun itself.

"Fang! I-I dont-" Max gasped out, unable to finish, stumbling over her words.

_What have I done? This is going to ruin everything. My sister! My freaking sister! I just made out with my sister! And-And I liked it. I loved it. _

Fang took off running in shame, he couldn't stay with Max. He didn't stop running. His heart was pounding. Memories of their kiss drowned him.

From that kiss both Max and Fang, had found something vitaly important. They loved eachother, not because they're family. No, they loved eachother, like a lover.

**I am going to burst. So intense! I think this is my best kissing scene that I have ever written! Damn! I'm getting better and better!**

**So this is the one where Fang was the biggest eraser ever seen and he was dieing and Max came in and so on and so on. **

_Duch. Fake left. Shoot right. Leap. Land on hairy back. Twist neck. Repeat. _One year. One long god damn year, before we find out Fang is dead. And I of coarse, just lost it. I planned to kill anyone in my path, to get to the person who planned his untimely death. So when I am seconds before ripping the arm of my so called 'dad', Jeb finally admits Fang is alive. That lead to where I am now. Stuck in hell searching for Fang. I will admit that I didn't believe he was dead. I had to see for myself.

Hey guys, its Max with yet another life threatening story. I am currently 19 years old. After our Flock 'birthday' Fang disappeared. A year passed and we're all a year older. Angel is 11, Gazzy is a good 13 years old, Nudge is 17, and Iggy and I are 19. I swear to god, I really hope Fang is 19, and not stuck in death at the age of 18.

Iggy took down 5 erasers and a good 13 whitecoats. Nudge and Gazzy teamed up agaist 8 erasers, and with the help of Angel almost 18 whitecoats started injecting random amounts of random drugs into some onf erasers. Probably was a stupid move, but it was doing the trick keeping eraser numbers down. I snapped a shoulder of a russet eraser, before takeing off too the gaurded doors. It said KEEP OUT, so I could only assume it was full of dangerous beings.

Are we dangerous, troubled beings? Yea, you could say that. I shot my foot out like a ninja in some mexican dude. He went down like a ton of bricks. I did the same to the lock and bursted my way through the big grey doors.

My spirit went down when I faced darkness. Jeb said that their latest experiment was going to be in the room with the biggest and widest doors, that said KEEP OUT. Find the experiment, find Fang. I'm in the room, and there's no experiment, and no Fang. Jeb. I should have know he was going to play us, lead us right into a trap.

The doors snapped shut behind me, makeing hairs on the back of my neck stand. I crouched low, a snarl ripping from my throat. My ears morphed to my fox like ears. I probably should explain that.

You see not too long ago, a few scientist got a hold of me, and thought it would be fun to fuse a little wild red fox DNA with my human and hawk DNA. There was advantages, such as being a faster runner, a stronger sense of smell, sight, and sound. I was flexible like a cat, and I had a gift of slipping between bars, of a jail cell, long story. But I couldn't morph to a full fox, since I still had my wings. My blonde hair turned to a more reddish color, and the browness in my wings were replaced with red and black. My morphing all together was the ears, and a red, black, and white fox tail that embarrissingly grew from my behind. Sad, I know. I had a more feminame side now. My hips were slightly wider, and so were my breast. I liked my face out of everything though. It was painful, but my nose grew slightly out and black. Two black lines traced my cheeks, so it looked like I had whiskers. My eyes turned blue, and my lips grew fuller. Over all, as Angel and Nudge say it, I look cute.

I yelped as a light snapped on. My breath caught at the pitiful sight in front of me. In a corner, sat a very large, black as midnight eraser. He was bigger than any eraser I had seen. He was shaking violently, moans of pain escapeing him. Blood splattered his fur, and ran down from open scars that looked like came from a whip. His left eye was swollen shut, and his lip looked torn. Those mosters beat him, whipped him, they tortured him. He whimpered as we made eye contact.

"M-Max. G-Go! Please." he choked. His voice was strained, and gruff. His paw moved and my heart broke all over again. Rips poked beneath the skin. Mud and grime caked his belly. This erasers looked like an actual wolf, a wild, hurt, starving wolf.

His one eye went wide. I was hit behind me, arms leaking around my nexk, in a position where my attacker could easily snap my neck.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the new and improved Maxi-Gator." a voice rasped out. Ari. I held my breath and broght my elbow back quick. The arms loosened for only a millisecond before i brought my head back and slipped down. I landed on leg under me, and another leg slanted down. A cat stance. Oh yea, I got moves too ya' bastard.

I rolled between his legs, and shot up. I watched as Ari looked around stupidly, not een noticing me. I cocked my head, and nuzzled the back of his neck. Ari froze at my touch. I purred and had the satisfaction of feeling him shiver.

"Mmm, I really _love _boys." I purred. I disgustingly brought my hand and cupped his groin. He moaned under my touch. God, I hate my self. I licked his neck. "Too mad you hurt my family." With that, my nails slipped past my skin in a quick motion and peirced Ari's jeans and skin. Ari sscreamed out in pain. Ari whipped around, and I followed his movements, still behind him standing. I held my fist in the air, tapped his shoulder, and watched he slammed his own muzzle agaist my knuckes. I smirked and shoved his shoulders. Ari landed on his back still recovering from my attack.

I got on my knees at his head. I let my fingers slip past the neckline of his shirt, makeing soft trails down his chest and stomach, before going back up to his jaw. I brought my lips down to his neck and made a mark on his neck. Some would say a hickie, but I call it my mark of death. I gripped his head once more and twisted hard. I grinned as blood rolled out of his mouth and nose.

Did I forget to tell you guys, that my ways of killing men were changed when I was turned into a Foxy Human Hawk. I was literally turned into a secuding vixen. I seduce them and then kill them. Not infront of the others of coarse, but it turned out to be a good plan of action. Only possible when I was alone with a ersaer, whitecoat, anything that treteaned me and my flock. Iggy calls me a She-Devil. What a doof.

Worry suddenly flooden me, as my eyes flicked to the huge eraser. I hope I don't have to kill him. He's already been sliced to shreds.

Fear was written in the erasers eyes. Damn it! He was afraid of me. I dragged Ari's body in a darker corner of the room before running back to the eraser. I quickly gathered some cloth from Ari's torn shirt, snd started treating his wounds. I placed a strip on fabric on one angry line of blood. He hissed but made no sound.

"Hey listen to me. We're going to get out of this. I'm going to get you out of here. Alright? Just let me take care of these whelps, and we'll get you out of here." I whispered.

_Max! Are in there? _Angel yelled in my mind, followed by a banging on the door. I rolled my eyes.

_Yea. Are you okay? How is everyone doing?_

_We're all doing fine. Shooken up, scratched and bruised, but we're okay. Gazzy and Iggy got a whitecoat tied up. We're waiting for you to question him. I helped Nudge bring down a eraser. We'll see if we can get anything out of him. Is there someone in there? I can feel the presence of another mind._

_Yea. Just a super sized eraser. He's hurt and starved. I don't think he's any enemy. I think he's more of a friend than anything. Can you not read his mind?_

_No. His thoughts are jumbled and clouded. I can't get much of anything out._

_Alright. Stay safe and watch your backs. Just in case something happened. We'll be out in a second. _

Angel left my head as I finished bandaging the new friend up. He was rapidly breathing short breaths, his eyes squeezed tight.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked thoughtfully. He shook his hand before thrusting his fist out. Not punching me, just thrusting his fist. His hand stayed in the air. "Kind of need more here." His eye opened slowly and met mine. His eye was obsidian black, purple flecks littering the blackness.

I gasped. I know those eyes! They belonged-

His fist dropped suddenly, and his breathing just stopped. I placed my ear agaist his chest. His heart was slow and weak. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

"Iggy! Gazzy! Everyone get in here!" I yelled, as I ran to unlock the door. I was back to the huge eraser in seconds before Angel and Gazy burst in. Nudge was right behind, dragging Iggy.

"Oh my-

"Nudge not the time for ramblings. When this dude wakes up he is going to start fighting agaist us. We need to get him strapped to a table. We'll need a pipe for him to bite down on, because I have a high feeling this dude is going to be in major pain. We need to morphine, adrenaline, and some way to electricity. Now! Stat! Get moveing. Iggy, I need you to help me get him up."

I again, forgot to tell you Iearned some stuff from my Fox Fuse. I lifted the erasers shoulders, while Iggy felt for his feet. We lifted him, and I nearly collasped under his weight. This guy is freaking heavy!

We carried him to a room and started tying him down. Angel quickly brought a tube and a bag of morphine to me, in the process, I placed the tip of my army knife flat agaist his neck and pushed slightly. I moved fast to stop the bleeding. Angel cut the end of the tube and I slipped it in the slit I caused.

"Keep this bag pumping. It'll help some with some pain. Nudge, help Gazzy find the adrenaline. Iggy, find some electricity. Quickly! I got get air in his lungs." I said. I was on the roll. My own heart was beating fast. I pressed my lips to his his and breathed twice, before thrusting my hands down on his chest.

"The room next to us has some wires that are still sparking. Can you use those?" Iggy asked behind me.

"Yea, but we can't move him from the table. Not without jaustling the tube of morphine."

"Lift the table and carefully move him to the room."

"Got it. Thanks Iggy. Angel be care full when handling the morphine." I stated. Iggy helped me moved the lifeless body to the other room. As we sat him down Nudge came in with a pipe and two measures of the medicide that will either save or kill this huge erasers life.

The eraser's jaw was tight in pain, when I slipped the pipe between his canines. Alright Max, you can do this. I jammed the needle down into the erasers chest and emptied the contents. I did the same to other, before ripping some wires and slamming them down. A screamed ripped through the air. I kept my distance from the sparking body below me. I dropped the wires down on the cold concret floor, placing my rubbed, black rainboots on it.

Again, I placed my ear on the eraser's chest. I was satisfied with fast, hard thumbs. His chest rose beneath me as he breathed hard. Thank you lord!

Thirty minutes later, his breathing slowed along with his heart. Thats when the huge black dog among us, started to morph into the last person we expected. We covered him with a blanket and watched in amazement, as olive toned skin replaced the black fur. A nose and a bladly scratch lip took place, where the muzzle use to live. Human ears replaced the pointed wolf ears.

My heart stopped, the room was silence, no one moved. And because I am the Goddess of War, I broke down like a little baby.

I wrapped my arms around the now human eraser and sobbed. I pulled up, pulled the tube out, and started treadding the slit together. I replced the fabric with little bandages I had.

I looked up to his face, locking our eyes. His hand struggled agaist the rope, and I quickly untied him. His hand carressed my cheek, wiping my tears away.

"You're alive." I whisperd. He just chuckled beneath.

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't seduced Ari into death." he said. "Very sexy, might I add."

I smashed my lips on his. One year. One god damn long year, till I find out Fang is dead. One long year, before I was kissing Fang like my life depended on it. In truth, it did. I don't think I could survive another year without our make-out sessions.

"So you're a vixen?"

"So you're a werewolf? Honestly Fang, a werewolf? I would have thought you were a vampire."

** .Awesome! I only have one question. How did you think of Max.**

**Thats 2 excerpts. I'l' get more written soon.**


	7. PLEASE READ 2

**You know I was tempted to quit writing, becaues no one was leaving any reviews. Then this one special person reviews, and everything is put into place. As long as one person is reading, I will be writing. Huh, good quote. Funny I just came up with it. **

**Anyway, off track, again I will post another chapter for Finding the Ride, but I still want to post another story. I really want to do a Figgy. I love Fang and Iggy pairing. Really, I'm not judgemental. I'm a christian yes, but honestly people should be able to love who ever they want wether they are oppisite sex or not.**

**This is readers choice here, choose the story you want. You read the ones from the last chapter, here is the Miggy and Figgy story. Again these are none of my chcaracters.**

**Miggy**

**IGGY'S POV**

One onion, one carrot, some soy sauce. Damn where did the rice go? Here we go, just add some chicken, and peas. Stir fry is done.

"Dinner is ready!" I yelled, quickly washing my hands and sticking a stack of plates on the rough table.

The stairway thundered, followed a slight skip. Must be Gazzy and Angel. Nudge chatter as she walked in the kitchen. Fang was somewhere. I honestly couldn't hear his footsteps.

Max clapped me on the back, sniffing the air.

"Smells good, Igg. What you cooking?" she asked, her voice soft yet determined. I wish I could see her. I bet you she's beautiful.

"Stir fry." I said quickly, shaking my thoughts away. Fang likes Max, Fang loves Max, Fang is _dating _Max. I coldn't thing that way. Besides, I'm blind. "I didn't have time to make the tea. Though, I'm sure time would mean anything. We ran out of tea a long time ago."

"Sorry Iggy, I meant to go yesterday. I just got caught up." Yea I bet.

"Fang? Hmm, Max and Fang sitting in a tree. S-E-X-X-I-N-G!" I felt Max glare towards me. What? I couldn't help it.

"Not funny Iggy. Not funny at all." she grounded out. I felt a sting to the back of my head. Ouch.

"Hey Fang, could get the tea." Angel suggested beside me. "And Nusge could go with him. Gazzy wants to test my mind reading abilities to the limit. Max, you could help Iggy."

"Angel, are taking over the flock again? Because if we have to vote Max and Fang out of the Flock, I'm not. Max is like our mother, and Fang is kind of like our father. What would we do without them. I mean we wouldn't know what to do, and stuff. And-"

"Nudge channel is off. Remember?"

"Sorry Max. Iggy can you pass the soy sauce?"

I drowned out the rest of the conversations, thinking about the insctinction of Max and Fang. What _would _we do. What would _I _do? If Fang was gone, Max would be heart broken, and vice versa. If both were gone it would be one big flock heartache. Now that I think about it, I think I could survive with Fang gone. I mean sure he's my friend, but he's so quiet, and he hardly talks, so it's not like I shared conversations with me.

Right when I taking a bite of my chicken stir fry, fire erupted behind my eyes. I couldn't even process the things around me, as pain grew. Shards of glass peirced the never ending darkness. Claws ripped at the black light, and letting white light in.

I squeezed my eyes shut, looking for the familiar dark emptiness.

When the pain subsided, bright light intruded darkness once again, as I opened my eyes. Faces were around me, floating with worried eyes. A mocha colored girl knelt in front of me, her hand resting on my forearm.

"Iggy! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?! You were eating and suddenly you just grabbed your head and fell backwards, and you were wimpering, and you were crying, and-"

"Nudge! This is not the time!" I heard, the voice gruff and husky. Fang. My eyes followed the sound to a boy my age. He had hair that hung in his dark midnoght eye.

"Dude! Iggy! I got you some water." Gazzy. His voice came from a kid maybe 8, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Gazzy hush. Iggy what is wrong? Damn it, where is Max? She said she'd be right back with that wash cloth." Fang said, low and steady.

"I-I can see." I whispered, lifting my hands up. Fang put up 2 fingers in my face, not saying a word.

"2. 2 fingers." My own voice ws shakey, my stomach doing flips. I got up from my place on the floor, walking to the bathroom. My knees buckled under me, as I opened the door.

I could see. My god, I was no longer blind. I could see the people I lived with, the building I lived in. Hell! I could see stars tonight, and a sun set. I could see colors.

My mind was racing, as I fell. I was so lost in thought, I hardly noticed strong skinny arms go under my pits.

"Iggy! Are you okay." a sweet angelic voice jingled. I felt small hands on my back.

"Angel I can see."

"You WHAT?!" Max. I lifted my eyes to the person holding me, and my breath caught.

Surprised brown eyes, looked down to me. Blonde ringlets fell over her shoulders, framing her soft jaw. Freckles, printed on her cheeks, her lips full and pink. I was lost for words, as I sunk deeper into Max's chocolate pools of warmth, and kindess.

"I, erh, I got to go." I said quickly, lifting myselft. I locked my eyes with Angel's blue ones. She gave me a smug grin, shaking her head.

Oh god, I am so stupid. My thoughts churned, as I ran out the door, whipping out my wings and taking flight.

Max. How, could I have not noticed? Of coarse, I was blind. But, why? How could she be so-so beautiful. She is supposed to be scary, and strong. Almost like some man. But no, she's like an Angel.

I stayed away Max the rest of the week, in cluding Fang and Angel. Angel read my thoughts, and I'm positive Fang would kick my ass as soon as he found out, from Angel herself. There was no way I could talk to Max anymore. Gazzy said I no longer joked, said I could be Fang's brother with all the talking I do, like none at all. Nudge suspected, giving me the eye before mumbling about boys being complicated.

Needless to say, I stayed away from the whole flock, only asking questions when I needed answers.

I closed my eyes, relishing in the peaceful air around me, hearing the crickets and frongs, opening my eyes once or twice to the the night sky above me.

I tensed as I heard footsteps. From the soft, yet strong step, Max could be the only person.

She sat beside me, her knee brushing mine and sending shocks of electricity riding up my spine.

"Just because you're no longer blind, does not mean you have to seperate from us. Something is wrong, and no one knows why. Not even Gazzy! You 2 are bestfriends! You haven't built any bombs, you quit cooking, you no longer joke or even talk for that matter." Max paused, taking a breath. "You don't even talk to me. I remember always talking to you as kids with Fang. Now you ignore me, its like you resent me completely."

"Sorry." I mumbled. I opened my eyes, and watch as my thumbs twiddled.

"Iggy, just tell me what's wrong. Please? Maybe I could help." Max urged. Her hand rested on mine, and again I was jolted.

I slid my hand away, scooting from her. "Nothing is wrong."

"Please Iggy?"

"I said nothing is wrong! Now will you leave me alone." I snapped, shooting to my feet. Max growled, shooting to hers, before tackling me and pinning me to the grassy ground.

"You are not moving, till you tell me." she grounded above me, her determined face shinning in the moonlight. I smirked, lifting my head off the ground.

"You'r going to be waiting for a long time then." I chuckled. Max shook her head.

"Damn it Iggy! Just tell me what hell is wrong with you!" I narrowed my eyes. Before spinning our bodies. I pressed down on top of her, my hands pinning her wrists together.

She gasped as I smashed my lips to hers. I let my tounge slip between her lips.

Fireworks lit. I was dizzy from shock and lack of air, keeping my lips glued to hers. She melted into my embrace, ripping her wrists from my hand, and threading her fingers in my hair.

Max gasped as I lifted myself from her. I tore my hands away, jumping once again to my feet. I watched, backing away slowly. Max was going to kill me. If she didn't get to me before Fang.

"Max I am so sorry! I didn't mean too, I promise. It just happened, I swear." I uttered, my head still dizzy. Never in my small horrible lifetime did I believe would I ever kiss Max. Sure I dreamed of it, but I always blamed it on hormones.

As I backed away, my head came in contact with something hard, and god I was sure it was Death himself.

I quickly turned to face _his _face, cheeks red with hatred, eyes boiling with anger. Fang's fist were balled up, threatening to pound me if I twitched a muscle.

"Fang, its not what it l-looks like! Just lost in the heat of the moment" I stuttered. My heart was ramming as he raised a fist. He faked a blow before shaking his head.

"I have half a mind to crack your skull against a rock, so unless you favor your dumb brain, I'd get back to the house. I don't know what your problem is, and I intend to find out, but if you ever touch Max again, I will make you wish you were never part of the flock." he grounded. Damn, I am so stupid. I kiss Max, my almost sister, and I piss off Fang.

"Fang! Damn it! Iggy is your brother! You wouldn't hurt him!" Max yelled, breaking my gaze from Fang's filled face. "It just happened, it didn't mean anything!"

"Yea, I guess the kiss on the beach didn't mean anything either Max. It was one of those 'it just happened' moments?

"Stop it Fang, she didn't do anything! Don't be crawling up her back for something she didn't do. It's my fault." Why would he blame Max. Max was just on top of me, messing around as we did when we were children.

"You need to shut it Iggy. She kissed back!"

"And frenched her too!" I yelled, my own anger building in the pit of my stomach. "And oh god, did her tounge feel good! It was an accident! Chill down! Just because you weren't the grinding down on her, does not mean you get to treat everyone like crap!"

My head snapped to the side, my cheek stinging slightly. I fell back wards, landing playfully on a rock. I didn't even have time to let out a breath, before I was pressed up against a tree, Fang's face inches from mine.

"Don't you EVER touch her again! Max is mine! Not Dlyan's, not Sam's! MINE! You will never fill my position!"

"Hello, still in you ever so innocent presence. Here to remind you I am NO ONE'S!" Max's voice rang clear, but Fang didn't even flinch or look back.

"What if Max wanted _me, _and not you? What if she loved _me, _and not you? What if she wanted to _pleasure _me, and not you? Face it Fang, you are not her boss. I think she can choose for herself." Ice dripped. Believe it or not, you could see uncertinity in his eyes. He closed his eyes, most likely shaking she thoughts of his. I basked in his hurt. "Just imaine it Fang, just imgaine me with Max. Kissing her, laughing together, joking and messing around. Me proposing to her, and she saying yes. Imagine our honeymoon, hell maybe little Maxie Juniors and Iggys. Her being happy. You want her happy, don't you?" I asked. Fang opened his eyes. I saw the hurt and saddness in them, the dread and fear.

"If she was happy," he stated, "then I would let her go." His grip loosened and I took the chance to snap my fist out. He stumbled back, letting his back wings out slightly and falling back weakly.

I looked for Max's reaction, surprise and shock clearly written. She shuddered as I looked in her brown eyes. I was pleased to see a look of love, before guilt casted on her shoulders.

I picked up Fang with ease, snapping out my wings, my confidence rising.

When we were high above Max, I stopped.

"Let me go." he whispered, and I almost comforted him.

"I can win her heart. If I can't then you have her." Fang looked up to me, a flash of anger before he limped. It was only a game. I'd win her heart, but always let Fang have her. I could win, besides its not like I loved her really. Just a sister brother love.

I dropped him, and let him catch himself, before plumenting back to earth myself.

**That actually turned too be better than I reall hoped for. It's amazing the stuff you could come up with randomly.**

**Okay, to one of my favorite pairings...FIGGY. No they're not my ultimate favorite, Fax wins everyday, but I do love Figgy. I love the situations and perals they have to face, and the heartache and hearbreak.**

**Lets hope it turns out to be the best, because I really want to write it. There are some tweaks.**

Rain poured on his back, as he made his way to the door of his bestfriend and long time childhood crush. He looked back fear nagging at him. He could go back. He could leave without his crush ever knowing. But he couldn't. He promised years ago, he would be back. He promised he would be back and stay whether as a lover, or painfully as just a friend.

Iggy left a long time ago, being pushed by the fear of being rejected. He could have stayed if he wasn't stupid.

Iggy knocked twice on the door. He shrugged his shoulders, stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited to see the familiar face. Heard a female voice being wakened in the dead of the night, shaking her partner that slept to her left.

Iggy looked over the yard, his new found sight useless to him in the dark murkey sky. He sighed and waited more, still listening to the footsteps he came to miss.

The locks of the door shuttered, the door slowly opened. Fang's eyes followed to a kid, little shorter than him, maybe 20 years old such as himself. His pale blonde hair stuck to his forehead, his pale blue eyes looking down to the concrete. He wore his army jacket, dogtags shining in the light of the half moon.

Fang yawned silenly, still groggy. He turned the porch light on, keeping his eyes in the boy in front of him.

"Listen kid, as a soldier of the war, I honor your service as a brother, but it is 2 am in the morning." he noted. Iggy savored in the strong huskey tone. He looked up into Fang's obsidian orbs, and smirked.

"Brother." the word rolling off his tounge. "Never liked the word. And these are not mine."

"Sorry, just guessed you were a soldier. What are doing here at my doorstep at this time of night?" Fang ask, still not recognizing his friend.

"Need a place to stay, thought I'd come to my bestfriends place." Iggy smirked. Fang's eye went wide, breathing deeply momentarily, before steadying.

"Iggy," he breathed, "You're here. I thought- I thought I'd never see you again." he admitted.

"Thats what you get for thinking." Iggy joked. Fang grabbed his wrist, attempting to lead his blind friend inside. "Not blind." Fang looked towards Iggy questionaly.

"What do you mean, 'Not blind.'?"

"Meaning I gained my sight back randomly from those stupid white coats. I hope you have a fireplace. My wings are cold and are hard as ice."

Fang stepped aside, and watched as his friend step inside. He watched his movements carefully, remembering the last time he saw him.

"Those are _my _dogtags. Aren't they?" Fang asked. Iggy looked him in the eye and nodded. "You've had them all this time?

"After you gave them to me, I vowed I'd never take them off unless needed to." he said quietly. Fang nodded in agreement.

"So where hve you been all this time? I thought maybe you went to your parents, thinking it was the only place to go, but you said you'd never go back there."

"I've been out on the streats, keepin' my head low. Stealing food." Iggy chuckled, "I was half tempted to blow a few chunks of wall off a back, rob em' and leave."

"Well you haven't changed much." Fang laughed. Iggy looked down, fingering the tags. Fang noticed immediately, and knew he gone to far.

"Not one bit." Iggy whispered. He shrugged his shoulders, shoving the tags he looked over everyday, under the hem of his shirt. "Anyway, I told you what has been happening to me. It's your turn oh Silent one."

"I guess I'm doing fine. Keeping my team under control. The army is hectic you know. Nothing is really different." Fang paused, looking down to his clothes. The corners of his mouth lifted. He chuckled, his fingers threading through the black t-shirt, and black and green, plaid pj pants. "Still wearin my trademark black clothes."

"Yea, I noticed. And you still let your hair hang over you eyes." Iggy followed. Both boys laughed, glowing in the friendship.

"Max married Dylan." Fang stated suddenly.

"Sorry." Iggy saw nothing in Fang's eyes. No passion or even hatred.

"It's nothing really. I mean sure I was happy with her, we clicked. We were bestfriends, and I guess we loved eachother, but I don't think we really worked. Max was unhappy for a few days after the breakup. I tried to comfort her, but Dylan already had her up against the wall."

"Did it sting?" Iggy asked carefully, still looking for something in his crush's eyes. He found nothing. He knew the answer already. He knew exactly what it felt like.

"It did for a bit. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would be. I was caught up in another person during that time. I met up with Lissa. You remember her? She was rapped a long time ago, had a kid, and her parent kicked her out. I gave her a home, and we just worked together. She was afraid to be around me for a few months. It was a year before I finally got a chance to hug her." he explained. Iggy felt that sting right then. I little peice of his heart falling to the floor.

"I proposed to her a month ago. We were just about to start planning." Fang looked up to Iggy, noticing hurt drawn over."

Iggy felt like he could crumble, but he didn't. He stayed upright, his knuckles white from gripping the table in the kitchen.

"Right. Well, erm, congrats." Iggy tried to sound excited, but failing miserably.

"I'll show you to the bedroom. Do you have anything?" Fang asked. Iggy shook his head. Fang nodded. "I'll let you wear some of my clothes. You can take a shower if you want."

Iggy shrugged off his jacket, kicking his boots off his feet. Fang hung the jacket and place the boots at the front door.

Fang showed the bathroom and the bedroom, and quickly leaving him for some privacy.

Iggy relished in the hot, scolding water. He hadn't had a shower in a long time.

His thoughts traveled to Fang. He remembered growing up with him, he remembered when he reliezed his feelings for the dark haired boy, and he remembered when he kissed him. Iggy sometimes wished he nver did. If it wasn't for that kiss, the flock would have been together. Nudge would have stayed, instead of going back to school. Gazzy wouldn't have ignored him. He and Iggy would be building bombs by now, maybe even a buisness. Angel understood him, but still felt uncomfortable around him. Max couldn't believe Iggy. While she still loved him as any sister would, but the fact he was gay pushed her away. Fang knew of coarse, he barly believed it, _refused _to believed it.

Fang was afraid if he believed that about Iggy, he too would start changing his views.

Fang stopped and watched as his fiance slept. He sighed. Her red hair fell over her shoulders. Her eyes closed peacefully for once. She held her 2 year old son close to her chest. He loved Max, but something was missing. He loved Lissa, and yet still something was missing. He's always been missing something.

He passed to the wardrobe quietly, grabbing some pants and a black t-shirt. He opened the door to the bathroom, just as Iggy steped out.

Iggy's eyes burned with soap in the them. He shut off the water, keeping his eyes shut. As he thrusted out his leg, his foot went under him. He hit the ground hard, and barly noticed his name being called.

Momentarily he was stunned, blacked out. He let images flash by. Fang holding Max, Fang kissing Lissa, Fang in bed with both Max and Lissa all in nude. Iggy thrashed, hoping to rid himself of his nightmares.

They were replaced of sweet ones when strong sinewy arms wrapped around him. He felt he was being rocked back and forth.

The images were warm. Fang pressed his lips agaist his, Fang holding hands with him in a field. Both were happy, and living free together. Iggy held desperatley to that moment. He wanted to die in that moment and stay, and just be with Fang without Max or Lissa.

Fang watched in horror as tears spilled from Iggy's eyes. He held him close, rocking him, hoping to soothe him. Iggy's fingers gripped his shirt as he sobbed.

Fang set Iggy down gently, grabbing a wash clothe and wetting it.

Iggy felt like was falling, like he was dropped and not wanted. Fang hovered above him, fighting to catch him. Just as Iggy was about to splat, Fang wrapped his arms around his waist and turned their bodies. Iggy felt out of breath, as he stared at his love.

"Why did you kill me Iggy. Why didn't you protect me he'd say. Iggy sobbed hard over his dead lover.

"Just as Fang turned off the water, Iggy cried out.

"Fang!" he yealled. Fang dropped the clothe and shot towards Iggy. Iggy fell limp in his arms and cried, tears soaking Fang's shirt. It broke the dark haired boy's heart, to see his friend cry.

Iggy feel asleep soon after. Fang's eyes trailed his chest. The boy was well defined. I guess years of fighting erasers and evil scientist did that to you. Fang's hand fell on Iggy's stomach, instictavly tracing the creases. Fang could have gone lower if he wanted, but he held back.

Iggy whimpered in his sleep. "Fang. Don't leave me." Fang looked into Iggy's face. He scowled at what he became. But he was glad though.

"I'll never leave you, Iggy."

"I love you too much, to loose you." Iggy whispered. He snuggled deeper into Fang's chest. Fang pulled him back, and pressed his lips to his, holding his hips agaist his.

"I love you, Iggy."

**AWWWWWWW! I'm going to cry! A slow tear falls down on my the letter 'L'. I love figgy. They're so cute! Now admit it, I am a better writer when it comes to 3 person view. I am awesome at it. I'm not so good at 1 person, or 2 person for that matter.**

**Anywhoo, you've read the previews. But I also got this other idea. What if Total was changed into a human, and Fang like vanished or something like that? Heehee! Who's up for Motal and Tax!?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So who missed the actual story? Anyone? No? Well too bad, because as I have said before as long as one reads, I will write. Still a little doubtfull; will anybody read my story?**

**Just a little review last time:The gang has figured out that Alex is in Canada. The group keeping Alex captive, has created a serum, with side effects no one expected. The power to age a person faster. Max had a vision, and Kitty had a dream, both showing Alex is to lead an army of mutants, and its up to the flock and their friends to stop them. Let me also remind you of a new friend in our story: Haven, the boy with a Blue Jay's set of wings. Sweet kid, at the touch could feel your physical pain, very stronger (stronger than Max and Fang combined), cheeta fast when flying and running, can read minds, basically to kill the Wolven. Both kids Alex and Haven, are going to get a little dose of age.**

**I believe this Alex's Pov, my favorite. Last time with Alex, she was in an elevator, green fog made her sleep, and tada, we're here. On with the story!**

**All: SCROLL THE PAGE!**

**Me: Alas they have learned.**

**Alex's Pov**

My eyes fluttered open. Lights glared down at me. I heard a distant sound of fast and short beeps. my whole body was numb, exactly like floating. I heard a voice scream for me, but I hardly took notice.

A green scaley face, stared down. he sported a smile that said, 'Everything is going to be okay.' I wanted to run from the green lizard face, but couldn't, I couldn't move a muscle..

"Alex! I am so glad you followed in with the deal, but you know, your family and your friend will be killed anyways. In fact, the hand that follows in with the mission, will be you're hand, young one." , he said excitedly. Dread pooled in my heart. There was no way I could kill my brother, or my parents. No way, was I going to kill my friends back at camp.

I tried to say something, but my mouth refused to move. I desperatly wanted to reach out and hit the guy, but I was glued.

"You will be better than ever, dear Alex. You will be a better leader, than your own mother. Ruled by your head and not of your weak heart." Ruled by my head and not of my heart? What did that mean. "You will have no emotions. This makes controlling over you, easier. You would have no reason to protect your family, because you do not share love with them." No. I would always have love for my family! They could never change that! RedCoats were powerful, but they coul never change my emotion.

_Alex! _I heard. Where is that voice coming from? _Alex fight! _I ignored it, and watched in horror as the scaly green face brought out a large, huge even, needle. He chuckled, and I wasn't surprised he sounded evil.

I didn't even feel a thing, just a cold jab in my skin, numbing my arm more than ever. Liquid ice pumped through my blood. No pain, just ice. Nothing changed, and for a minute, I thought it didn't work. The RedCoat paused, a look of worry passing over his lizard face. Thats of coarse, was before fire replaced the ice. Burning, everywhere, and all I could do was let out a blood curling scream. The fire licked at my spine, my toes, my legs. My lower stomach cramped up painfully. It hurt to breath in air, because opposed to the fire, the air was cold and bitter just as the ice that numbed me.

Pain pressed on me, images of my family passed over, and I felt resentment, before I no longer even cared. Why should I? They're weak. I should worry about my saftey first.

White replaced the black, and saw my brother inches from death. A part of me fought to get to him, and the other wanted to watch. My saftey first, I reminded myslef.

The white hot fire, licked at my heart, I know. I saw Haven flying over me, his blue wings spread out. His face was grim in determination, but I could see he was close to giving up.

_Fight it! _He mouthed slowly. It was like watching a movie, at the desperate time. Fight what? What is there to fight? I didn't care. I didn't care about my so called family, or my friends. All they did was get me in trouble, not that I cared. Least I got excercise.

Something nagged at me, as I watched Haven age before me. He was older, maybe 17. He had the same light blue wings, only tripled in size. His light milky brown hair, darkened and grew over his eyes slightly. His bright blue eyes got a little smaller, no longer the big baby eyes that I met. His pale skin, only tanned, just enough to give him lively color. I wanted to reach out and stroke his wing, or touch his face, or something. He was beautiful.

His grim exspression never changed, sadly. He looked down at me one last time, before a large Wolven reached out and ripped his wings off. It was painful. Very painful. I felt like crying, for some reason.

His blue eyes, were full of tears from the pain. _Fight it! _He yelled one last time, and his head went flying.

I gasped, my eyes popping open. I flicked my vision towards the RedCoat. He was grinning.

"Amazing! So beautiful! You have grown very well. You have filled out, just as any young women should. More specificaly, a woman who leads an army." , he giddied. I am a leader. I lead armies. I'm beautiful.

"Where am I?" , I asked him. His grin got bigger. He put his arm on my shoulder.

"You, my dear, are home." I'm home. Home is good. Safe. "You're mother, dropped you here. Darling, she did not want you. She dropped you off here, my dear, for your father to take care of you. Your mother is a terrible person." My mother was terrible. "Your father is a sweet and caring man. Understand, and trust your father. He will care for. Do not trust anyone but your father, and his friends." My father is sweet and caring. Trust father and his friends, no one else.

"Who is my father?" I asked. His glittered proudly. He hugged me, bending over the uncomfortable bed.

"My dear, I am proud to say, that I am your father, and your master. You will do good to follow my oders, daughter, lead _our _army to victory. You are no longer a little girl of 10, living by your heart. You are now at the age of 17, leading your life by your head and not of your weak heart." He said sternly. I don't know why, but every word that came out of his mouth..._**I trusted.**_

**I absolutly love this ending. "I don't know why, but every word that came out of his mouth...**_**I trusted." **_**Amazing right? I have amazed myself! **

**Now, to those who are reading, yet not reviewing, there is still time to choose a story. Other wise, with the help of a really good friend of mine, will help me choose. **

**Sorry the chapter was short. I didn't know how to stretch it out, and still keep the suspense at the end. Again sorry.**

**Cherio! See ya later! Nenada! And other worldly ways to say goodbye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm kind of bored right now, decided to write. I'm still nt completely sure which story to do. I think I may do a totally different story. A Motal/Tax story. Total is caught, Max goes to save the day, whitecoats mess with Total, and Toal can turn human and becme almoost hotter than Fang. d yu see where I'm heading.**

**I own no one but a few characters. **

**Max's Pov**

"Thrust your arm out, and curve. If yu throw your arm right, yu can land punch to his jaw, and stun him. When stunned, take the chance and land a kick to the chest. This should open the oppertunity, of over powered, get to saftey, or to help a friend." I watched as Fang parted his legs and slowly moved his right arm out.

"Now avoiding punch is simple. Duck downward to the side. It might even be a good idea to rip your opponet's leg out from under him. You grab around the thigh and jerk. Easy. But be careful. Your attack could counter-act." , Fang wrapped his arm around my thigh and jerked. I bended over, and slammed my elboow on his spine.

He gasped under me. I backed away, and stared at him. I looked up too me and smirked.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head. I turned to the kids watching. I narrowed my eyes, making them become uneasy.

"Never, let your opponet get the upper round. Fake hurt, fake weakness, trick your oppnets mind. Remember that."

It been nine hours already, just training. Iggy and Gazzy, plus a few skilled campers, made least hundreds of bombs. How they all plan to pack it from here to Canada, I don't know.

I looked out to the strawberry field, our border, and sighed. I wish I could go back, to the time Angel was captured. I miss just being on the run.

"Max?" Fang said, breaking me from my daze. I turned to him, his forehead crinkled in worry. "You okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine." I lied. Fang saw it. He saw how stressed I was, and how tired. Fang hugged me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Go take a nap. Care for our baby. Do something besides, this. I can handle it, I promise."

"Fang, we have a week left to train, before we start moving forward. I am leader, not baby sitter."

"Go. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Love you Max, and I love Alex, but you are going to be a useless bag of stress. Go Max. Now." , he ordered sternly.

When I closed my eyes, dreams replaced reality. I saw a boy, maybe 17 or 18, shake the door of his cage.

"Alex! Don't do this! The people you are leading this army to, did nothing! They're your family!"

"Father said not to trust anyone but him and his friends. Are you a friend?" A soft voice asked from a corner.

"Why the hell, would I be that monster friend?! All he does is bring death to his ememies and even his friends! He's makeing _you _a monster! Please! Just believe!"

"You are no friend. Either fight with my army," The voice paused. Alex, 17 year old Alex, walked into the light. "Or die in here. One word to my father, and you will never see the light of day."

"Alex, I know your family means everything to you. That monster is not your father. Fang. He is your dad, your mother never left you. Max and Fang, and they're first child, Alex." Alex showed no sympathy.

"I have no family, but my father."

"Your brother Alex. Remember your brother. From birth, you have been together. I've read notes Alex. Even at the age of 2, you were protective over him. What about your brother?" , the boy tried. Alex's cold eyes flashed. She looked guilty, and sad. She squeezed her eyes, and opened them again, ice in her eyes.

"Choose now. Will you fight, or not?" , she asked icly. The boy balled his fist and glared. He slammed his fist on the door, blue wings soon encircling Alex. He pressed her up on a wall.

"Remember Alex, remember your brother, your mother, your father. Your army will fall, you will fail. Wake Alexandra. Wake up. Wake up."

My eyes popped open. The flock stared at me, Fang shaking me.

"Time to wake up, Max. Wake up." , he crooned.

_Angel, did you see?_

_No! What happened Max? Someone blocked me!_

_I don't know. I'll tell you later._

"Lunch time is starting soon, if you're hungry." , I stated. I nodded my head, knowing he could hear me.

My baby, my Alex, was 17. They ruined her childhood, given an army to lead. She's not even ready to fight in an army, much less lead it.

**Haven's Pov**

Alex glared at me, her arms shoving uslessly agaisnt my chest. I gripped her wrists to the wall.

"Get off me!" , she yelled. I brought my face close to hers and she froze. I stared into her cold obsidian orbs. I remember seeing something, her eyes were like her dad Fang.

"No." I breathed. She really was pretty. Her hair was blond, and freckled dotted her pink cheeks. She filled out, and I had to remind myself I was now older and fell for pretty girls like her. She was beautiful really, with brown and white wings, black streaks here and there.

"I am not of that monsters friend," , I whispered. "but yours. Don't lead this army, Alex, run. Get back to your familly, Alex, they miss you."

"No! I have no family. I am a leader! I lead great armies to victory!" Her voice was proud, but weak.

"You lead the victory of losing, Alex. I will stand by your side, always, I will protect you, but I will not fight against a winning enemy. Remember Alex." I brushed my thumb on her bottom lip, before bringing it to her forehead. I pushed her to sleep, and watched her eyes closed. I caught her, as she went limp.

Now an escape exit. Bars caged the only window. I quickly sat the sleeping girl at my feet. Power rushed through my veins. I tensed my arms, and jerked. My skin ripped, blood trinkled down my arm, metal making scars. Glass shards went flying,as I slammed my fist against the window pane.

I ran to Alex and picked up bridal style. Sirens went off. Okay, no one do this at home. I dropped her out of the window and watched as her body fell. I had to get out quickly, other wise she would break every bone in her body.

I dropped my body out the window, my arms around my chest. Come one. Alex only had mintues.

Come on! Alex! Wake up! Now!

Her eyes popped open, but she showed no fear. Her eyes went wide. I shot down, as her wings whipped out, my arms going around her.

"I got you. It's okay." , I whispered. She struggled to break my grasp, and failed miserably.

"I don't know what you plan to do with me, but I swear I will hurt you as soon as I get the chance."

"I bet you will."

**So there you go. A Max pov, and Haven pov. I will do a Motal/Tax story. No one has ever done A Motal story. I've looked.**


End file.
